die_kaenguru_chronikenfandomcom-20200213-history
Falsch zugeordnete Zitate
Falsch zugeordnete Zitate sind eine Erfindung des ...............................k.................................Kängurus. Es erzählt Marc-Uwe, dass es einer der weltweit berühmtesten unbekannten Künstler im Genre, das neuerdings als "Street Art" gehypt wird, sei. Am liebsten sprüht das Känguru seine falsch zugeordneten Zitate mit Graffiti-Spray an Wände oder Scheiben in der Öffentlichkeit - idealerweise an Orte, an denen das Zitat zusätzlich provoziert. Falsch zugeordnete Zitate findet man in manchen Kapiteln verstreut oder oftmals am Anfang eines Kapitels. Sammlung Street Art "Frage nicht, was dein Land für dich tun kann, frage was du für dein Land tun kannst." -Kim Jong-il *Originalzitat von: John F. Kennedy "Willst du den Charakter eines Menschen erkennen, so gib ihm Macht" -Roland Koch *Originalzitat von: Abraham Lincoln "Mister Gorbatschow, tear down this wall!" -David Hasselhoff *Originalzitat von: Ronald Reagan *Bedeutung: Anscheinend dachte David Hasselhoff, dass sein Lied "I've been looking for freedom" ein Mitgrund für den Fall der Mauer war. "Ich denke, also bin ich" -Til Schweiger *Originalzitat von: René Descartes "Hasta la victoria siempre!" -John D. Rockefeller *Originalzitat von: Che Guevara *Übersetzung: "Immer bis zum Sieg!" "Da hat das rote Pferd sich einfach umgekehrt und hat mit seinem Schwanz die Fliege abgewehrt" -Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *Originalzitat: Lied von Markus Becker "Herr: es ist Zeit. Der Sommer war sehr groß. Leg deinen Schatten auf die Sonnenuhren, und auf den Fluren lass die Winde los" -H.P. Baxxter *Originalzitat von: Rainer Maria Rilke (aus dem Gedicht "Herbsttag") "Der Vorteil der Klugheit besteht darin, dass man sich dumm stellen kann. Das Gegenteil ist schon schwieriger" - Bastian Schweinsteiger *Originalzitat von: Kurt Tucholsky "Alles, was wir sind, ist das Resultat von dem, was wir gedacht haben" - Lukas Podolski *Originalzitat von: Buddha "How much is the fish?" -Karl Marx *Originalzitat: Lied der Band "Scooter" *Kommt eigentlich aus dem jiddischen Kulturbereich. Juden dürfen keinen Schweineschinken essen, daher die reiche Palette an koscherem "Lox" (Lachs). Jeder Jude mit Wurzeln im Ostjudentum kennt den Witz dazu: Einkauf eines Schinkens, unter Vortäuschung, dass man nicht weiß, was man da kauft: Frage: Wie viel kostet der Fisch da? Antwort: Sie meinen den Schinken, hier? Antwort: hob' ich gefragt, wie er heißt der Fisch? "Heinrich, mir graut's vor dir" -Thomas Mann *Originalzitat: Gretchen aus Goethes Tragödie "Faust" *Anspielung auf Thomas Manns Bruder, Heinrich Mann "Wenn man ein 0:2 kassiert, dann ist ein 1:1 nicht mehr möglich" -Satz des Pythagoras *Originalzitat von: Aleksander Ristic Neu! Jetzt noch besser "Hier bin ich Mensch, hier kauf' ich ein." -Friedrich Schiller *Werbespruch des Drogeriemarktes dm *wiederum in Anlehnung an "Hier bin ich Mensch, hier darf ich's sein!" (Faust I, J.W. v. Goethe) * Anlehnung an die Dastehende Kunst, das menschliche Standbild Goethe "Ich Bin Nicht Schiller" Widersacher "Ein Experte ist ein Mann, der hinterher genau sagen kann, warum seine Prognose nicht gestimmt hat." -Peter Hartz *Originalzitat von: Winston Churchill Portrait des Kängurus als junges Känguru "Rock'n'Roll ain't noise pollution. Rock'n'Roll is just Rock'n'Roll. Yeah." -Walter von der Vogelweide *Originalzitat: Rock 'N' Roll Ain't Noise Pollution von AC/DC Etwas ist faul im Staate Dänemark Originalzitat shakespeer "something is rotten in the state of denmark" etwas stimmt nicht, kann nicht sein "Das wird doch alles von den Medien hochsterilisiert." -Osama bin Laden *Originalzitat von: Bruno Labbadia Kreuzverhör "Liebe deinen Nächsten wie dich selbst." -Kurt Cobain *Originalzitat: An den verschiedensten Stellen in der Bibel *Bedeutung: Kurt Cobains Hang zur Selbstzerstörung mündete schließlich in seinem Selbstmord; die eigentliche positive Botschaft dieses Zitats wird hier also ins Gegenteil gekehrt. Heal the world "Handle nur nach derjenigen Maxime, durch die du zugleich wollen kannst, dass sie ein allgemeines Gesetz werde." -Silvio Berlusconi *Originalzitat von: Immanuel Kant Das Känguru-Manifest "Die Proletarier haben nichts zu verlieren als ihre Ketten." -Heidi Klum *Originalzitat aus : Manifest der Kommunistischen Partei Bad Bank "Schön, die Phönizier haben das Geld erfunden. Aber warum so wenig?" -Buddha (In einer Lesung bei "3SAT Kleinkunstpreis Verleihung -- Sendung März 2012", wird "Standard and Poors" als falscher Urheber angegeben. Quelle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypSJCrr0ONE) *Originalzitat von: Johann Nepomuk Eduard Ambrosius Nestroy Urban Fragrance from Kreuzberg "Ihr Völker der Welt, schaut auf diese Stadt!" -Klaus Wowereit *Originalzitat von: Ernst Reuter Über Wachen und Schlafen "Die Macht ist nicht etwas, was man erwirbt, wegnimmt, teilt, was man bewahrt oder verliert; die Macht ist etwas, was sich von unzähligen Punkten aus und im Spiel ungleicher und beweglicher Beziehungen vollzieht." -Darth Vader *Originalzitat: Michel Foucault in Sexualität und Wahrheit Wanderung durch die Mark Brandenburg "Niemand hat die Absicht, eine Mauer zu errichten." -Bob der Baumeister *Originalzitat von: Walter Ulbricht "Verdammt sei der erste, der ein Stück Land mit einem Zaun umgab, und sagte: ”Dies gehört mir.” und verdammt seien die Leute, die einfältig genug waren, ihm zu glauben." -Jaques Chirac/Charles de Gaulle/Napoleon I. *Originalzitat von: Jean-Jaques Rousseau Ich glaub, jetzt fängt's an "There's no busines like show business" -Muammar al-Gaddafi *Original: Song von Irving Berlin, der für das Musical 'Annie get your gun' komponiert wurde. Vollversammlung "Nichts ist mächtiger als eine Idee, deren Zeit gekommen ist." -Paris Hilton *Originalzitat von: Victor Hugo Ein tragischer Held "Das Boot ist voll." -Noah, Sohn des Lamech (der mit der Arche, s. Bibel, Buch Genesis) *Orginialzitat von: Eduard von Steiger, 30. August 1940 *Zur Schliessung der Grenzen der Schweiz für Personen die "nur aus rassengrüden" flohen. Ein einfacher Plan "Macht kaputt, was euch kaputt macht!" -Axel Springer *Original: Lied von "Ton Steine Scherben" Das Ministerium für Pruduktivität "Je öfter eine Dummheit wiederholt wird, desto mehr bekommt sie den Anschein der Klugheit." -Lehman Brothers *Originalzitat von: Voltaire Ach, scheiß der Hund drauf... "Wer sagt: hier herrscht Freiheit, der lügt, denn Freiheit herrscht nicht." -Barack Obama *Originalzitat von: Erich Fried Der Witz und seine Beziehung zum Unbewussten "Man muss eine Weile nachdenken, um zu erkennen, dass man unglücklich ist, doch es lohnt sich." -Sigmund Freud *Originalzitat angeblich von: Shirley Bassey Sei bereit "In diesem Fall ziehen Sie eine Maske schnell zu sich heran und platzieren diese fest auf Mund und Nase. Danach helfen Sie Kindern und hilfsbedürftigen Personen." -Batman zu Robin *Typische Ansage von Flugbegleitern, die die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vor einem Flug erklären Man liebt es, oder man hasst es "Wozu ist das? Das ist blaues Licht. Und was macht es? Es leuchtet blau." ''-Deutsche Hochschule der Polizei *Originalzitat aus: Rambo 3 Diesseits von Gut und Böse ''"Dream a little dream of me." -Freddy Krueger *Originalzitat: Song von Kahn, Andre und Schwandt, vielfach interpretiert (The Mamas and the Papas u.a.) *Freddy Krueger ist ein Serienmörder aus dem Film "A Nightmare On Elm Street", in dem er Kinder in ihren Träumen tötet. Die Prophezeiungen "Ich mache nie Voraussagen und werde das auch niemals tun." -Nostradamus *Originalzitat von: Paul Gascoigne Aufklärung "I want you to want me. I need you to need me." -Angebot zur Nachfrage * Originalzitat: Song von Cheap Trick 9 1/2 Minuten "Wer kämpft, kann verlieren. Wer nicht kämpft, hat schon verloren." -Optimus Prime * Originalzitat von: Bertolt Brecht * Optimus Prime ist eine Figur aus der Filmreihe Transformers The Mentalist "Köpfchen in das Wasser, Schwänzchen in die Höh." -CIA Verhörmethode * Originalzitat: Kinderlied "Alle meine Entchen" * Anspielung auf die Foltermethode Waterboarding Die Beschwerde "Ich schaue mir meine Filme nie an. Sie sind mir zu brutal." -Jennifer Aniston * Originalzitat von: Charles Bronson Das duale System "Jedes Publikum kriegt die Vorstellung, die es verdient." -Mario Barth * Originalzitat von: Curt Goetz Louie "Das sind Gefühle, wo man nur schwer beschreiben kann." -Thomas Mann bei der Nobelpreisverleihung 1929 * Originalzitat von: Jürgen Klinsmann zum Gewinn der Fußballeuropameisterschaft 1996 Freiheit ist immer Freiheit der Anderelenkenden "Ich habe eigentlich keine besonderen Talente. Ich bin nur leidenschaftlich neugierig." -Barack Obama * Originalzitat: "Ich habe keine besondere Begabung, sondern bin nur leidenschaftlich neugierig“ von Albert Einstein Kuriosität des Klimawandels "Der Mensch ist nichts anderes als das, wozu er sich macht." -Karl May * Originalzitat von: Jean-Paul Sartre Die Fortschreitende Ökonomisierung der Gesellschaft nimmt erschreckende Ausmaße an "We hold this truth to be self-evident, that all men are created evil." -aus Lord Of The Things von J.R.R. Ewing * Originalzitat: "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal“ -Amerikanische Unabhängigkeitserklärung * J. R. Ewing: Figur aus der Fernsehserie "Dallas" und darin als rücksichtsloser Ölmagnat der Großkapitalist schlechthin Das Zeichen "Der Mensch ist frei geboren und liegt doch überall in Ketten." -Holiday Inn * Originalzitat von: Jean-Jacques Rousseau Airport "Du riechst so gut." -Jean-Baptiste Grenouille * Originalzitat: Lied von Rammstein * Jean-Baptiste Grenouille: Hauptfigur und Serienmörder aus "Das Parfüm" von Patrick Süskind Zwei Horden Hooligans "Wir werden nicht schweigend in der Nacht untergehen. Wir werden nicht ohne zu kämpfen vergehen. Wir werden überleben. Wir werden weiterleben. Heute feiern wir gemeinsam unseren Independence Day!" -Ho Chi Minh * Originalzitat aus: Independence Day Little boxes "Dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, das man nie mehr vergisst, als ob da im Magen der Teufel los ist." -Lieutenant Ellen Ripley * Originalzitat: Lied von Pe Werner * Ellen Ripley ist die Hauptfigur der Alien-Filmreihe; das Zitat spielt darauf an, dass sie im dritten Teil ein heranwachsendes Alien in sich trägt. Das Duell "Wer sich seiner Vergangenheit nicht erinnert, ist verurteilt, sie zu wiederholen." -Rocky Balboa * Originalzitat von: George Santayana Fanart "I have a dream." -Marc-Uwe Kling *Originalzitat von: Martin Luther King Kategorie:Das Känguru-Manifest Kategorie:Die Känguru-Offenbarung